<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Downtime by badritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255328">A Little Downtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual'>badritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Being A Brat, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Let's Shove This Into the Midst of Season One Somewhere, Long-Suffering Captain Rex, Not Beta Read, Teasing, kids being kids, this is silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What in the seven hundred hells have I gotten myself into.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Downtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably unforgivably dumb but I wanted to write something light and playful set in the ~early years~ after all the heavy angst.</p><p>The premise for this is a dangerously bored Ahsoka getting into Rex's shit and stealing his kama while a temporarily grounded Rex gets buried in paperwork thanks to an injury.</p><p>Space wizards with laser swords and the genetically enhanced manchildren assigned to protect them can have fun too!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Commander</i>.” Rex hisses out an exasperated sigh between pursed lips. He bows his head and rubs a thumb between his eyebrows. </p><p>“What?” Ahsoka asks—well, not quite innocently but as innocent as she can muster. She twirls in front of the full-length mirror, her lekku dancing. </p><p>Rex still has a gloved thumb pressing between his dark, bushy eyebrows.</p><p>“Comman—sir—<i>Ahsoka</i>,” he spits out, dropping his hand. “Please give that back.”</p><p>“I think it looks nice on me!” Ahsoka flashes him a blazingly bright, toothy grin before pausing to admire herself in the mirror. </p><p>“This is highly irregular, sir,” Rex complains, though he makes no move to intercept her. </p><p>Ahsoka kicks a leg out, wiggling her bare toes. “Oh, I know,” she says, patting the pilfered belt she’s looped around her waist two times over. Rex’s familiar kama flaps against her shins.</p><p>Rex presses his thumb back between his eyebrows. “How’d you get in here anyway,” he asks, with a defeated slump of his shoulders, hand falling away from his face.</p><p>“Obi-Wan sent me up here to help you with your paperwork,” Ahsoka says, still grinning. “Since you’re pulling desk duty and all.”</p><p>Rex grumbles. “What in the seven hundred hells have I gotten myself into.”</p><p>Ahsoka dances over to him on the tips of her toes and taps him playfully on one plastoid-plated shoulder. “Rex,” she says.</p><p>“Yes, Commander.” Rex’s shoulders somehow manage to slump even more.</p><p>“If you want your skirt back you’re gonna have to come get it,” she teases him, darting back onto her heels.</p><p>Rex dials up a glare for her. “You are having entirely too much fun right now,” he accuses.</p><p>Ahsoka bares her teeth at him in a feral grin. “Maybe so, Rexter. Maybe so. But admit it, you are too!” </p><p>Ahsoka doesn’t wait for a response. She turns and darts out the open door, pausing for a moment to peer down the far end of the corridor. There’s a vent that’s just her size, and perfect for hiding in. Rex will never find her. </p><p>Her grin widens when she hears the heavy tread of his footsteps thumping after her. Ahsoka hurries away as fast as she can, two hands at her belt to keep the kama from slipping right off her skinny frame. </p><p>She pauses and turns, catching sight of Rex marching after her, helmet tucked under his arm. His jaw is tight and his eyes are narrowed, normally not a good sign, but the corner of his mouth is twitching up in an almost-smile. Heaving a put-upon sigh, Rex pushes his helmet back onto his head to, Ahsoka senses, hide his amusement from his brothers.   </p><p>Ahsoka gives him a playful waggle of her fingers before speeding off down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>